


Makeshift Stars

by spazmoid



Series: Heartlines [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks, M/M, in which i attempt smut and fail badly, makeshift stars, makorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazmoid/pseuds/spazmoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sap." Rin meant no harm in the words although. Makoto could translate into what he knew them to be. The trick was reading Rin's eyes rather than his mouth. In this case, Rin's eyes read "Hurry up and kiss me you fucking idiot." So he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeshift Stars

**Author's Note:**

> used a prompt: Dom!Makoto in everyday life

"Christ Makoto, what the hell happened to your room?" Rin said as he walked into a haphazard zone of sheets draped over chairs and couch cushions. That would have explained when he came in the surroundings looked slightly different. He and Makoto had been going steady for a while now (three months, two weeks, and five days - not that Rin was counting), and he had been over on numerous occasions, enough to be able to pick up when something was different. In this case it was the missing couch cushions that had been found in Makoto's rooms being used as...

"Have you never seen a pillow fort?" Rin looked at Makoto who was wearing his signature warm smile. He took Rin's wrist and led the other inside. "The twins built it, but I guess they forgot to clean up before going to the birthday party." The twins were gone. That also explained why the Tachibana household was not as loud as it usually was. It was quiet for once, Makoto's parents who knew where, and the two boys sitting in the makeshift fort of various pillows and blankets. Hell, they had even incorporated Makoto's bed into it. It was pretty impressive for a couple of primary school children.

"It'd look better with lights," Rin commented thoughtfully as he flopped down on a pile of the pillows that were strewn on the floor. Makoto tilted his head in response before crawling out and disappearing. It was not long before he appeared once again with holiday lights that he began to hang around the tents interior along with little kiddie lamps that he had nabbed from his siblings' room. Makoto disappeared again and then the room went dark, and then there was magic. The holiday lights were stars against a multi-coloured landscape that surrounded them. It had been Rin's idea, but he was still impressed at how well it turned out. Makoto flopped down beside him and smiled at the other.

"It's like we're sleeping under stars."

Now Rin, being the person who he was, could not help but laugh softly at the comment. "You're a big sap know that?" he said.

"I could say you're the biggest star in the room."

Rin flushed slightly at the bold comment before hitting the other with a pillow. "You just did you idiot!" He managed to yell that right before Makoto retaliated with his own pillow, careful not to hurt the hurt the other. He wished Rin could be as careful, but the other was so competitive that he never even paid attention to details like that. Makoto finally managed to get him to stop by pinning the other down. They both panted to catch their breath as Makoto sent the other another one of Those Smiles that Rin was not exactly sure whether he loved or hated.

"I know," Makoto finally said to break the silence. "I meant to say it."

"Sap." Rin meant no harm in the words although. Makoto could translate into what he knew them to be. The trick was reading Rin's eyes rather than his mouth. In this case, Rin's eyes read "Hurry up and kiss me you fucking idiot."

So he did.

He pressed his gentle lips against another soft pair that hid a sharp, violent tongue. Rin tugged him down by the strands of his hair as Makoto intensified the kiss, revelling in what hinted as a moan in Rin's breath when he ran a large hand up the other's shirt. "Can't be too loud. My parents might hear," Makoto warned as another breathy noise left Rin's mouth when Makoto's kissed moved to his now exposed neck.

Rin was forced to quiet himself with one of his hands as Makoto'a lips (and teeth and tongue) continued to tease his neck, never dark enough to leave marks that would last longer than the weekend. His other hand gripped Makoto's hair as the hand travelled downwards to the waist of his baggy lounge pants. He had to bite his knuckles when the hand slipped inside. He did not mean for his hips to buck up, but that did not stop them. The involuntary movement knocked into a pillow that sent the fort tumbling on top of them.

After the initial shock (and many curses on Rin's part), Makoto managed to untangle them (insert more curses) laughing the entire time. "I think that's a sign we should sleep," he said as he pushed some of the lights off of Rin's shoulder. He thought briefly before wrapping them back around him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Now you really shine like a star," Makoto said, and he was grinning brightly by then. Rin was positive the light in Makoto's smile could out-do any fiery ball in space. Or in this case, wrapped around him in the glow of holiday lights.

"You're an idiot," he said with a scowl on his lips and laughter in his his eyes. He knocked the lights off and stood, stretching before helping Makoto up as well. Makoto only kissed his cheek and whispered something that Rin could have sworn was "your idiot" but would not dare ask. They both clambered into Makoto's bed, Rin rolling over the other to sleep near the wall. Makoto never questioned the preference, just enjoyed the fact of Rin beside him. While Makoto slept like a plank, Rin would curl and move constantly even in his sleep. Right then, he had already closed his eyes and moved a bit closer to Makoto. Their breaths and heartbeats mixed in the silence, turning into white noise that lulled them both to sleep. Rin would probably curse about the huge mess and having to help Makoto to clean it up (after all, he had kicked it down), but right then it was just them.

And honestly, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
